Wind Katana
by zh.icewolffang
Summary: Dragons, nomads, our favorite pirate crew and two young women on a journey home. If you like Nami do not read   main pairing: LuffyxOC and ZoroxOC Rated T for later violence scenes in latter chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

This is my friend and mine first ever story, written and published on fan fiction, this story does switch points of view and does eventual end up with the two characters we created in One Piece.

We don't own One Piece or any other references to other works; they solely belong to their original creators.

Chapter 1:

(P.O.V. Breezy/Brianne)

The air was different. This always happened before a storm and it was my responsibility to alert Monk, our chieftain. These instances were tedious because the nomads held their age-old tradition of traveling with the wind. All the tents had to be packed up, the supplies gathered, and the dragons saddled- yes, I did say dragons. So was the life of the nomads and if a storm was blowing our way, the wind did too.

I shouldn't complain especially after the nomad's generous hospitality. They took me and my friend in after our little incident. They have fed us, sheltered us, and shown us more kindness than I could have learned from strangers. Plus, my friend and I have learned all sorts of talents from the travelers; therefore I have nothing but gratitude for our saviors.

My name is Brianne. The nomads call me Breezy because I 'read the air' as they call it. As for my friend, her name is Zarah and she is awesome! She is what I call 'the epitome of an adventurer', if that even makes sense. If I know anything about human beings, it is that people always want what they don't have. Zarah is everything I want to be: confident, fearless, strong and independent. She's not afraid to risk her life for a little adventure, which serves her well when it comes to her profession. Here, with the nomads, everyone has to contribute in some way or form. Just as I can sense the change in air currents, Zarah is a blacksmith. She can wield anything from battle armor to saddle bucklers, but she is most known for her swords. Perfectly balanced with lavish designs and exquisite forms, she can create all sorts of bushido katanas, medieval cutlasses, and even the tiniest of daggers. While trawling with the nomads, she has the opportunity to make a variety of profits from the local villages. Her work is known throughout the land, Zarah is an artist of metal.

In order to fashion her masterpieces, Zarah is in constant need of rocks called ores. Once or twice a week, she saddles up on Icefire, her night fury dragon, and flies out to the mountain range where the mining base resides. These towering mounds of rocks are very special in the sense that they hide all numbers of metal in their stony contours. Taking her pick, she chisels away at the rock bed and produces many different ores. Tin, copper, silver and sometimes gold reward her efforts. Then on her journey back, Zarah flies over to a small forest at the base of the mountains and gathers timber for her forge fires. After she returns, she refines the metals of impurities and begins her crafting.

Two weeks ago, I had the pleasure of traveling with Zarah to the mining base and assist her in her work. I was so excited, but our little expedition was not as pleasurable as I had predicted. After a freak rock slide, an argument between several rival blacksmiths, and turbulence on the fly there and back, I could not wait to be rid of the place. Aside from the misfortunes, Zarah struck a very rare find in the stones. She had found a considerable amount of jade, an ore nearly unobtainable in this country. In compensation for the terrible day out, Zarah crafted a sword unlike anything she had ever created before. With its unique shape and special abilities she named it 'Courage', in dire hopes that I might get some. As well as fashioning a jade pendant for Courage, she wielded some jade into her own swords. She never sold one jade sword. Just as an elk hunter's pride is the largest pair of antlers, so is the amount of jade hauled in by a blacksmith.

Zarah and I have been through thick and thin together. Our means of getting here are otherworldly and cannot be fully explained. I will do my best to describe what happened. We were chillin' at her place when, for no particular reason, the atmosphere became increasingly heavy. Gravity was working against us. It was hard to breathe and I was pretty sure it was the same for her. Before we knew what was happening, we were falling sideways, down a waterfall, being propelled through space and time. We were not alone. That was the only thing I felt other than the paralyzing fear. And then we were safe. No more falling. Just the sheer cold blowing in my face. Zarah was fine beside me and that brought me relief, but I was freezing in an unknown world so I could not relax just yet. Fortunately, I saw some silhouettes in the dimness. If it were not for the passing nomads, we would have surely perished. We have now been here for 8 months. This is our story.

"Please pardon the intrusion, Chief." I said, upon entering the chieftain's hut. I bowed low with my palms together as was custom for greeting one with a higher status.

"Have the winds changed again?" His voice rumbled. The chieftain sat on a mound of animal skins with his legs crossed and a pipe in his mouth. Plumes of white smoke drifted to the top of the hut. He was dressed in a robe made of various cloths and leathers, dyed in teals, blues and gold. Around his neck hung all sorts of pendants and beadwork while around his waist hung a red sash, tattered and faded with age. He had no one hair upon his head, but his beard was full and tied with silver string in the nomadic fashion. His squinty eyes made it impossible to tell if he was looking at you or not.

"Yes, Chief, and they are faster than before so I advise that we make haste."

"So be it" replied the Chieftain as he rose from his mound. I heard his back crack and wondered if he was nearing seventy years of age. He exited the tent and with a surprisingly booming voice, declared, "Brothers and Sisters! The winds are upon us! We are half a day's travel from the next town so let us pack up our things and meet on the road!"

The nomads respectfully listened to the Chieftain's words and afterwards began to put out the fires and take down the tents. I bowed to the Chieftain and went to work, pulling up the stakes to the tent I share with Zarah. I folded the cloth and tied the skins into bundles until I had two bundles, one for clothes and the other for the tent. There was a faint fire burning in a makeshift forge where Zarah played "Creator" with her metals. Unfortunately, she had not yet returned from her weekly mining expedition so it was up to me to pack the forgery and prepare it for her return.

After putting the last of my supplies in my leather pack, I reached into my coat and pulled out a wooden buffalo. It was peg-like, painted white with black horns, the hind legs elongated into a mouthpiece. This was my dragon whistle. I put the figurine to my lips and blew a pure, sweet toot. An answering roar echoed through remaining tents. I could hear the scraping of claws on random pebbles and the gentle clicks of the serpentine lizard as he approached my campsite. This was Grettir, my dragon companion. Not every nomad has one. In the entire caravan, there were only six dragons, including mine and Zarah's.

Grettir had a long sleek body with thin wings, perfect for slicing the air and gliding on drafts. His front legs were stocky with four gripping fingers unlike the longer, flatter hind legs and his tail curled like a chameleon. When he is relaxed, Grettir's tail would trail behind him like a snake winding down a path. There was a bean-shaped saddle fitted onto the back of the dragon with two straps that gripped around the abdomen and a single metal ring and short rope was attached to the front. There was a single, tiny nick in each wing to allow one of the fastening straps to pass through and to better secure the saddle. A single strip of leather wrapped around Grettir's neck, similar to a collar. Moving up the body to the head, there was a bridle much like a horse's, weaving around the reptile's muzzle and head. Two rings slipped over the tiny horns and helped hold the bridle in place and left the long pointy ears free to swivel in all directions. The reins connected to the bridle on the mouth ring and hung over the saddle. The head was sleek like his body and flat like a horse with two horns on top, the ears on the side and a single tusk on his snout like a small rhino horn. Grettir had a tuft of hair on his chin held in the same nomadic fashion as the Chieftain and a mane sprouted from between the horns and ran down the course of the body to the base of the scaly whiteness of the dragon's exterior. It was forbidden to cut a dragon's hair so Grettir's mane hung humorously over his face but not so much that his vision was impaired. All in all, Grettir was aerodynamically correct and perfect for speed-flying, but that wasn't his only form.

I approached Grettir and loosened both saddle fastening straps so that they hung loosely underneath. I unclipped the bridle, slid it off the dragon's head, and attached it to the first fastening strap so that it dangled in front

"Okay, Gertie, you're all set."

Grettir snorted in compliance. There came a crackling noise as thousands of tiny white scales scraped against each other, covering the expanding flesh from underneath. Wherever the skin grew bare of scales, more were produced to replace them. Muscles contorted and flexed as Grettir's body got bigger and stockier. There was no longer a long snake lizard but a towering compacted monster as high as an elephant and as long as a house from the snout to the tip of the tail. The feet were more like clawed paws, made for long-distance walks. The head still had the rhino tusk but teeth protruded from both the upper and lower jaw. It held a very eel-like feature about it in the sense that the mouth was gaping and stretched past the eyes. The horns were larger in circumference and length and they jutted out the back of the head. The ears hung back in the relaxed position and the turquoise mane continued to hang in his face and rush along the course of his spine. The wings were colossal with the same two nicks for the straps. It was the same dragon but this was his travel form.

After loading the tent, clothes, and Zarah's forgery supplies, I put my leather pack and Courage on my back and climbed aboard Grettir. The saddle, collar, and bridle were still there. All that was left to do was tighten the slack in the fastening straps and place the collar at arm's length. This was the only way to steer Grettir while traveling. The bridle from before continued to hang in front of the beast's hulking frame.

Grettir let out a long whine.

"Yeah, I hope they get back too." I said, stroking the dragon's meaty neck in comfort. Icefire is what Zarah is for me: friends for life. The fact that they hadn't returned yet was making both of us nervous and even more so now that the nomads were on the move. I tugged on the collar in the direction of the caravan and we were off once again. It was like one big, never-ending camping/hiking trip. I looked off toward the mountain range, and then switched my gaze to the oncoming storm. The winds have definitely changed. The air was different.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

We do not own One Piece or anything else from other shows.

(P.O.V. Jade master (Jade)/Zarah

I looked up around me in the dimly lit cavern. Icefire sensing my inquiring gaze when I finally settled my gaze on her. Her icy blue eyes looked out at me questioning me with a question 'Should we leave now?' I think of how many ores I've collected, the gold, silver, and copper. I finally say, "Yeah, Icefire we'll go back now." By back I mean to the Nomadic camp…

Eight months ago my friend and I were sucked into a vortex. The feeling of going through it was horrid; I thought I was dying with the harsh pressure of gravity. I felt like my bones were being compressed to the point of breaking. My glasses did break from the pressure. Suddenly the pressure stopped and we beheld a plain of freezing cold. I looked around in cautious sweeps of my gaze, trying to hold back my excitement of the cold wind blowing towards us. Then we spotted people in the distance coming closer and Brianne felt relief in the salvation coming people, so did I but I also felt suspicion. I no longer hold such feelings for the gratitude I feel now for them teaching us the true talents that we posses, my blacksmith- man ship and Brianne's ability to read the wind currents.

My name is Zarah but the Nomads call me Jade Master or Jade for short after the jade swords I've forged and my ability to use every weapon I create especially my katanas that are mostly jade with a steel edge. My friend Brianne is so funny, but I wish she would get more courage! I mean come on; she is **never **adventurous especially when flying! She hates it when Grettir goes off and flies in the skies bending like a water snake through the air with summer salts and such. Really there is nothing in my mind more exciting then flying through the air on dragon back. She may have a fear of almost everything, but she has a true heart of gold and will support anyone through thick and thin. She has always had my back in more ways than one; she always goes along with my crazy adventures and my insanely stubborn attitude caused by my insanely large ego. Even though Brianne is all these things she needs to gain more confidence in herself. This was the whole reason why I made a sword of jade and steel called 'Courage' and a jade pendant too.

I remember that day so clearly in my mind it seems like it was only yesterday when in reality it was a long while ago. Brianne wanted to go with me on one of my weekly journeys to get ores. Surprisingly there was only a few incidents that day; one rock slide, an argument about another person and dragon who wasn't a blacksmith being there and another blacksmith who I don't like going on how I was a disgrace to all blacksmiths and then Brianne complaining about the turbulence coming to the mines and coming home. The only good thing about that day was finding rare jade ores, enough to make Brianne a sword, two katanas for myself and a pendant for Brianne.

Icefire brushed against my arm, bringing me back into the reality of here and now. I gather the ores and follow the tunnel out to the sky and fresh air. I turn just after I reached the open air to look at my night fury Icefire comes out of the mines opening. With her black scales and piercing icy blue eyes analyzing the wind currents the minute she comes out. Icefire gave me her look of 'a storm is coming' and I comment back "How bad is this storm that is coming?"

'Huge'

"So the tribe has probably already moved to the next town by now." I stated dully then with rising excitement I say "Do you think we can out run this storm?" Icefire gave me a sly look and then a slight nod of her head. "Alright, the let's go!" I say with a sadist grin plastered on my face. I jump onto my saddle; I check and make sure the bags the ores are in are properly attached to the saddle. After that I give Icefire the signal that we're ready to go. She jumps from the ledge that leads to the cavern we just came out of. We plummeted down to the rocky ground below until at the last possible second she opens her magnificent black wings and gain altitude. We continue to gain altitude until we reach the clouds, then Icefire quickly turned to the direction of where camp was and then flies quickly off into that direction. Icefire quickly gains speed in the direction we needed to go in, good thing she knows because I have no clue! About a third of the way to where camp site was a strong gall catches up with us and I urge my dragon on to go faster. Icefire somehow manages to go faster and faster until she reaches a speed faster than we have ever flown before in the entire time I have flown with her. The storm was a few miles behind us, but we are quickly moving farther and farther ahead of the storm.

Finally, I thought as we see the nearest village come into our view and I shouted in excitement while Icefire roared in joy that we out ran the storm! We land in the middle of the town and walk around searching for Brianne, Grettir and the Nomads. Eventually we spot them towards the outskrits of the village. Icefire when she spots Grettir playful jumps on him causing him to roar in shock, while Icefire snuck up on Grettir, I snuck up on Brianne and playfully scare her. This causing her to jump in freight and then when she finally realizes it was me she tackled me to the ground, shouting out nonsense of how I shouldn't scare her and I laugh and give her the look of 'yeah right!' After laughing for a little while I notice it's starting to become dusk and I say "Let's go to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day, besides Icefire is tired from outrunning the storm."

"WHAT! You decided to outrun a dangerous storm that was going 100 mph?" Brianne stated in her shocked voice.

"Of course, it was so much fun!" I said with a scary grin on my face before heading to the tent Brianne set up and went to bed while ignoring her outraged cries of how dangerous it was and I could have gotten hurt of Icefire could have. Eventually her voice turns to a murmur in the background as I fall into a deeper slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Arriving

Thanks to Raven-san and Breezy for reviewing.

We do not own One Piece or any other works

(P.O.V. Jade master (Jade)/ Zarah)

We awoke the next morning to screams of panic and cries for help. We quickly grabbed our weapons and when rushing out of our tent we were met with a hideous site. I saw many bodies of villagers littered across the ground mostly men who tried and failed to protect their village, loved ones and friends, I saw among the villagers' dead our comrades, the best Nomad fighters laying alive, but barely breathing, I saw our Chieftain trying to protect the women of both our tribe and the village and failing miserably for there was many bandits against one old man and then I saw the thing that will set my temper a boil, three men were trying to chain my dragon and hurting her every time she tried to escape into the air and about 8 or 9 men surrounding Grettir as he tried to desperately help Icefire.

I charge at the bandits that are holding my dragon down. I draw my two katanas out and hold them with them being positioned parallel to my arms. I fun faster and slice the head of the oncoming bandit with a slight flick of my wrist. I then block a down ward striking sword with my left arm while my right arm swung back towards me enough for me to stab the bandit right into his heart. While turning I hear a noise and suddenly feel a sting on the right side of my face and from my shoulder down my arm when I moved to jerk my sword out of the dead body while escaping the third bandit's blade. I then turned to the bandit with both swords in hand and with my left hand did a downward stroke and when the bandit used his blade to block my left never being on guard for my right hand which came across in an arc and decapitated him. Looking around I see Breezy fighting the last of the bandits around Grettir.

Brianne was fighting with 'Courage', ducking and dodging every blade swung at her and counters attacking with her own two-handed slashes, finally only two bandits fighting her remained conscience. One decided to be the honorable and attack from the front swinging his blade down right where she had been, when his blade hit the ground Brianne wacked him with the head with the flat of her blade. When she was busy dealing with the honorable bandit the other one decided to sneak up on her, but unknown to this bandit her dragon saw his movements an in travel mode went over and stomped on him until Breezy turned around and yelled at him for killing a bandit. 'Too bad' I thought 'She finally has enough courage to fight them, but not to kill them.'

Breezy and I run up to the final three bandits who are fighting our elderly Chieftain. I take care of two of the bandits with the flat of my blade by breaking their collar bones, thinking 'they really shouldn't have turned around when Brianne announced us coming with a war cry.' Breezy took out the other as he turned around to slash at her but her sword completely broke the bandit's sword even though it was the flat of the blade; she continued its swing until the flat of the blade connected with his temple causing him to pass out.

Slowly after the last of the bandits were taken care of, the women and children went to the wounded. 'Wait children! How did I miss them? Oh the women were in a tight circle to protect them.' Amazingly all the children and most of the women were safe and whole. Our Chieftain came over to us as our healer went about using her knowledge and magic to heal all those still alive and breathing. Once the Chieftain came over to us I started to sway back and forth from the blood loss of my wound. Finally I just sat next to Icefire resting against her as the elder started to speak. "Breezy and Jade master thank you for saving these lives and making this death toll be in the single digits and preventing a massacre. I think that it's time to give you a gift. Here is one of our well kept secrets." While he says this our healer comes over and starts healing my face and my shoulder down to my wrist with her magic to let it scab over and then bandages my arm and shoulder, but doesn't bandage my face. The healer then checks Brianne over for wounds and only finds some minor cuts and scrapes. The healer then heals our dragons completely of any wounds inflicted by the bandits. "I give you this piece of paper from a journal that should hopefully get you back to your own dimension. I only give you this gift because you willingly sacrificed your own lives to fight these bandits who attacked us for no reason." Breezy slowly reached out for the paper and the Chieftain handed it over to her. "I will warn you if both of you were not as strong as you are I wouldn't have given you this paper, because it could easily transport you to a dimension with many dangers and it will only work once." "Thank you, Chief." We both said in union. "I think we should leave right after we finish packing our tent and clothes back into their packs, and with your permission we would like to try to go home." I said in a respective tone of voice. "Of course, you may leave as soon as possible."

Slowly we made our way through the carnage and bloodshed to our ten happy to go home, but bitter in the way we finally proved we were ready to go home. While I packed the clothes lost in my thoughts Brianne packed up our tent. She then placed the tent on Grettir in his speed form, while I placed the clothes on Icefire's saddle. Finally we thought that we were going to be able to go home. We used the paper to open a vortex.

The swirling spot of energy opened high above us. Breezy jumped on Grettir as I jumped onto Icefire. Both dragons spread their magnificent wings and soared towards the vortex. We enter the vortex, but just before it closes a strong gust of wind enters right behind us. We flew forward towards the opening light feeling the bone crushing pressure when suddenly a gust of wind causes our dragons to crash into the sides of the vortex, causing them extreme pain and anguish. We continued flying forward and exited the vortex, when suddenly Brianne cried in pain. I looked at her and saw her right leg completely bent in an odd angle. 'Crap.' I thought 'She passed out! Oh, double crap Grettir's unconscious too!' I thought in a state of panic. "Icefire please help me and catch Breezy and Grettir and land them…" I pause while looking around for the nearest landing area, I see nothing for islands but I do spot a small ship, I guess that will have to do. "Icefire we will land on that ship there!" So Icefire grabbed Grettir and slowed their descant. While we flew closer to the ship I noticed Brianne was starting to slip out of her saddle. I slowly unlatched myself from my saddle and then climbed down to Grettir to fix Brianne back onto the saddle slowly to hopefully stop further injury. Unfortunately I slipped when Icefire jerked up more to keep a hold of Grettir I fell the few feet to the ship below. When I hit the ship a sickening crack was heard in the silence of the afternoon. I passed out in pain as soon as I heard to thuds on the ship.

(P.O.V.: Normal)

A normal ship to a person inexperienced with what the skull and cross bones on a flag meant. Breezy and Jade master along with Grettir and Icefire just landed and passed out on a pirate ship. The ship being quite small with a ram head at the bow of the ship and tangerines in the middle part of the ship. The occupants of the ship investigated the heavy thuds heard through put the ship. An ebony haired teen arrived first to the scene of the two girls one tallish, brown-haired, muscular girl with a scar on the right side of her face and a bandage from the sleeve of her shirt down to her wrist. This girl also had two swords on her left hip and weird clothes on; a blue multi-layer top and long black pants and boots. The ebony haired teen then shifted his attention to the other girl. She was on the short-ish size; a little shorter than the teen in his red vest, shorts and straw hat, she has long brownish-blonde hair, a sword across her back, she wore similar clothes as the other girl, this girl had no visible scars, but the teen noticed that her leg was at an odd angle. While this teen noticed and analyzed the girls, another teen with olive skin with a long nose similar to Pinocchio, bandana across his curly black hair, his big lips and overalls and boots walked up to this scene and instead of noticing the girls he noticed the dragons. "Ahhh! Luffy hurry and get away, don't you see the huge lizards!" said teen shouted in fright and ran behind the mast of the ship. The teen known as Luffy finally noticed the lizards (cough, dragons, cough).

"Cool!" shouted Luffy so loudly that the rest of the ship occupants came to see what Luffy was shouting about. The next teen to arrive was a blonde haired man with on blue eye visible on his face under a swirling eyebrow, smoking a cigarette in a black tailored business type suit. "Luffy, why the heck were you shouting!" said teen shouted kicking Luffy in the head with his dress shoes. The teen noticed the two teenage girls. "Mellorine! What sweet beauties! Who injured such sweet angels?" He shouted all of these while noodle dancing.

This woke up a three-style swordsman with green hair, three earrings, a white shirt, black pants, black boots and a green haramaki. "Ero-cook shut up! I was taking a nap!" "What was that moss head?" Ero-cook stated while instantly snapping out of his noodle dance. "You heard me Ero-cook!" snapped back the green haired teen. The two teens then started a fight of swords and kicks. The teen called Luffy finally broke their fight when he begged the blonde haired man for food. "Sanji, I'm hungry can you cook the lizards over there?" Another teen then walked up to the commotion a blue haired young woman who held an air of royalty. "Guys why are you fighting and who are they, and are those lizards and why do they have wings?" said the blue haired beauty. "No clue Vivi, we just found them." stated Luffy. "Sanji, I wouldn't recommend cooking the lizards because they could be the teens pets and they could hurt us for hurting their pets." Vivi stated to the blonde haired chef. "Hai! Vivi Swan!" Sanji exclaimed while heading to the galley of the ship to make dinner for the rest of the occupants. "Ero-cook." muttered the swordsman who then walked over to the lizards (cough, dragons!, cough)and the teenage girls. "Zoooroo you should… stay away… from the lizards…" said the Pinocchio nosed teen. " Usopp, have I ever listened to you before and how could they be dangerous they're unconscious." Zoro stated while walking closer. Due to all the commotion one of the dragons awoke with a cry. The black dragon 'lizard' looked directly at the swordsman and she growled in warning before she curled closer towards the girl with the curly brown hair and went back to sleep to conserve her energy and heal her wounds. "Well that answers if they're pets." Vivi stated and continued "Let's leave them alone until they wake up."

(Next Day, P.O.V. Jade master (Jade)/ Zarah)

'Too much noise, pain, shooting pain.' I thought in a groggy sleep induced mind. I heard a voice shouting for food, and another shouting for someone to get out of the kitchen. "Oh, my arm." I groaned out as I woke up. "Ahhh! She's awake! ZORO HELP ME!" a shrill voice yelled. I opened my green eyes to see a long nosed teenager running around like a chicken with his head cut off. 'He's a worse chicken than Breezy!' I thought. This yell of course brought a lot of people running to see what is wrong. First to show up was a black haired teen with a scar under his left eye in a red vest, sandals and shorts. "She's awake, she's awake, she's awake…" said the teen while jumping up and down. 'He's like a kid on a sugar high!' I thought.

Then a second teen arrived holding his head. "Usopp yell that loud again and I'll kill you." The green haired teen stated threateningly. ' I like him, he's so good to look at and I love how threatening he just was.' I thought in my mind. "…but Zoro, she's awake and she could be dangerous!" shouted the teen I assumed to be Usopp. "Usopp I know you got scared, but I thought you said you beat a merman." Stated a blue haired girl. "Your right Vivi, I shouldn't be scared because I'm the Great Captain Usopp!" shouted Usopp. ' She seems to be a sensible one.' I thought. "Wait did crap liar say she's awake?" said a masculine voice. " Mellorine, your awake my sweet angel." He said as he fawned over me. "Are you okay my sweet Mellorine? If not I can throw these idiots especially the shitty swordsman away from a delicate angel!" 'How dare he insult a fellow swords wielder, especially one who takes good care of his swords.' I thought as I hit him across the deck. "Oops, I didn't think he angered me that much!" I said in a sorrowful tone of voice. "Sanji are you okay?" the blue haired girl asked with concern. "Hai, Vivi Sawn." The blond said. "Hey, why did you attack our chef?" the straw hat teen asked . "I'm sorry, but I do not tolerate womanizers who invade my personal space and he should consider himself lucky my right arm is broken or he would be unconscious." I stated matter of fact-ly. "Oh, well I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm Captain of this ship, The Going Merry." stated Luffy. "Nice to meet you. I'm Zarah but prefer to be called Jade master of just Jade."I stated. "Roronoa Zoro, swordsman and first mate." stated the green haired teen. "I'm Blackleg Sanji, cook of this vessel and your willing servant." Said the blond haired cook that I punched. "Would you guys hate me if I killed him?" I asked in a serious tone. "Yes, I would he's our chef." Luffy said just as serious. "Fine, but he better stop the special treatment crap!" I said. "…but, Mellorine I love you." Sanji said. "No you don't and get away from me before I dice you to bits." I said while I slowly reached my left hand towards my katanas. "Ha-ha, crap cook got rejected by a girl. Zoro said while laughing. "Before they start fighting, I'm Nefertiti Vivi. "stated Vivi. "Nice to meet you all, oh where are my manners? The dragon behind me is Icefire my partner in flight and blacksmithing. Over there is Brianne who prefers to be known as Breezy and her dragon Grettir." I said introducing my unconscious and sleeping friends. "Wait, dragons?" Usopp cried "There dangerous!" "They're only dangerous if you anger them, if they're injured or if you hurt their flying partner." I stated "Which reminds me I better see if they are injured. Excuse me, I'll be right back to our conversation." I said while going to check on Icefire. "Great you broke your wing, Icefire." She woke up to my gentle prods with my left hand. 'Yep' she said with a look. "Thank you for flying us down here even with a broken wing." 'No problem' she said with another look. I walk over to Breezy and see she's trying to gain consciousness, but was in major pain. "Sorry friend, but I can't let you remain in pain." I say as I lightly punch her causing her to lose consciousness again. I walk over to Grettir. "Just great, you majorly hurt! Icefire get over here and help me nock Grettir out before he goes on a rampage!" I shout to Icefire. "Roar," she shouted as she pounced onto Grettir with all her weight, while I drew my sword and hit him in the head with the flat of my blade.

"Sorry about that, but those two would have either whined or tried to kill you all in their pained state of mind." I state with an air of superiority. "What do you mean try?" asked Vivi. "Well, I can tell that about three of you are stronger then you should be, while the other two are regular strengthened people. I wouldn't want either my friends or your friends to get hurt." I said seriously. "Oh, well. Thank you, would you like to join us for breakfast?" asked Vivi. "Of course, but could I also bring something out for Icefire?" "Of course, but let's hurry before Luffy-san eats all the food." Vivi said while running after the hyper Captain. I walk after them slowly hit carefully always aware of who was ahead of me (Usopp) and the swordsman behind me who always had a hand on his swords.

Breakfast was a lively event; they all waited for me to take food for Icefire and came back before we started to eat. I found out quickly that I must defend my plate from the Captain, or he would eat it. It was surprisingly shocking to see that he was stretching like a rubber band, but I regained my composure enough to eat. The mountain of food was gone quickly due to the rubber-like Captain. Luckily I was able to eat my fill even with a broken arm.

"Well I'm full," I said "Thank you baka cook for the good meal." "Oh, Mellorine, I love hearing your sweet voice," Sanji said while noodle dancing. "Baka cook I will give you this one warning. Hit on myself or Breezy again and you will end up in a coma for a month!" I growled out while giving the cook my must intimidating glare. "Oh and Luffy don't hurt me for doing anything to your cook, I'll cook if and only if I damage him to the point of him not able to cook. Okay?" I quickly stated towards the teenaged Captain. "Alright, but only if he deserves it." Luffy said while grinning from the knowledge that someone would still be cooking even if Sanji wasn't.

"Quick question, where did Breezy and I end up at?" I asked seriously. "You're in the Grand Line!" shouted Luffy. "Great another world that's not ours." I muttered. "Wait did you say another world?" asked a very observant Zoro. "Yes, and we're just trying to get home." I said and recounted all that had happened to us for the past eight months. "Wow, you're a blacksmith and a swordswoman!" Luffy shouted "You have to join our crew!" "You said your friend can read air currents and such and tell when a storm was coming?" Vivi asked. "Yeah, she can." I said. "Then we just found a navigator!" Luffy shouted. "Wait you didn't have one?" I asked. "No, we had one, but she died in a freak storm that she said wouldn't come near us, but she was wrong and when she thought it would hit the ship she jumped over board and the storm followed her. She died." Luffy said somberly while talking about a crew mate's death. "Oh I'm sorry." I said automatically. "Don't be. Almost all of us except Ero-cook over there didn't like her money hoarding, violent and weak attitude and disposition." Zoro stated in a mono-toned voice. "Question is there a doctor on this ship? Oh and why does he stretch like a rubber band? I ask. "Nope, there isn't a doctor, yet and I stretch because I ate the Gum Gum no mi devil fruit." Luffy said. Which lead to a talk about their world and devil fruits. "Well we could find a doctor at the next island hopefully, especially if your fried is as good at weather conditions as you say she is, it could help me get home faster," Vivi stated in a hope filled voice. "Alright, next island here we come!" Luffy shouted. We all went to different parts of the ship. I went over to Icefire and started to take a nap.

I awoke from my nap to find everyone surrounded by men in green coats. 'Great, someone had to wake me up from my nap' I thought angrily. I gingerly got my feet to see an angry Luffy about to hit a fat guy chewing on the ships rails. I draw my sword and start attacking the guys in the green coats with my left hand. I knock about twenty out off the ship and see the others doing the same. That's when I noticed it snowed and getting cold out, but 'oh well weather is weather.' I thought. Everyone in the green coats ran when the fat hippo went flying in the air "Walpo-sama" etc, etc.

"You fought really well for someone only using their left hand." Zoro commented in the impressed tone. "Thank you; you didn't do so bad yourself." I said with an admiring tone of voice.

A few hours after my conversation with Zoro we arrived at a snow covered island and entered a small indent of land, and were surrounded by people with guns. "Go away pirates! Leave or we will shoot." A tall man who looked and acted like a leader said. "We have four injured on our ship, two dragons and two people; can we please see a doctor?" Vivi asked. "No, leave now." Some of the men shouted and one fired a bullet. However Vivi didn't get mad she went on her knees and asked again. This time the leader said "Fine, follow me and bring your injured."

His was the last thing I heard because Sanji in his excitement to help me to the cliff grabbed my right arm. I pass out from the pain thinking 'I'm going to kill him.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

(P.O.V. Brianne/Breezy)

We don't own anything, One Piece or otherwise.

Thanks to our reviewers: Jaye, Sven, Vampire-chan and Breezy (even though she's the other writer).

It was cold, but not the same cold I remembered. Did we make it? Were we home? I couldn't tell. My body wouldn't do what I told it to. 'Get a hold of yourself! Wake up! Move!' And it did. But it wasn't me who was moving it. That was the first thing I was able to comprehend. The constant shifting with an occasional jerk, people (or at least I hoped it was people) touching me, being lifted and lowered, and then came the sounds. One person yelling at another, commands and responses, the blowing and crunching and rumbling from an unidentifiable source. Maybe I should pretend to be unconscious a bit longer? I was afraid of what I would see. I remembered falling into a vast blueness. If there was a more creative word, I would use it, but I didn't want to know where I was, because I knew we weren't home.

Something tickled my nose. I cracked my weary eyes open only to see blurred colors. I finally came to my senses and it was confirmed by the faint throbbing pain in my right leg, below my knee. The cold weather acted as some kind of numbing medicine. If I warmed up any, the pain would probably e searing and unbearable. My arms were wrapped around something, or someone? Yes, definitely someone for I could hear the heavy breathing and feel muscles flex and strain from underneath me. I couldn't help but feel a shred of safety, but who was my rescuer? That same 'something' tickled my nose again. It was time to find out.

I fully opened my eyes and saw that my head was on someone's shoulder. Strands of jet-black hair were being whipped around in the ferocious wind, flicking the tip of my nose from beneath my hoodie. I lifted my head and winced a bit as my neck popped. I took a deep breath and was relieved to find nothing else was hurting, except my leg. I was riding piggy back on the stranger and soon found out that this stranger was a boy. I may have been blushing but it was hard to tell- my cheeks were so numb from the cold. He groped up at what seemed to be a solid rock wall. He was climbing up it and he was carrying me as he did so. It reminded me of the rock-climbing attractions they have at the carnivals and state fairs and I couldn't help but wonder how high up we were. I slowly lifted my head and craned my neck to see what lay down below. That's when he spoke to me.

"Hey, you're finally up." It was a boy's voice but I could detect the strain from working against gravity. I wanted to make myself lighter, invisible, weightless.

"What's happening?" I asked. Then a more pressing question "Who are you?"

"We're taking you guys to a doctor." I looked over and to my astonishment, saw Zarah on the back of a nicely dressed, blonde-haired man, only a few feet away. She was unconscious and I was silently proud to be the first awake (little did I know). I looked around beneath us and saw nothing but a dull grey void. I gazed up towards the heavens and beheld the same phenomenon. Not only could I not make any sense of the height but also the location. I was good as lost in a blizzard and after a brief, but unpleasant flashback; I released one arm and checked my pulse. I ABSOLUTELY had to keep my heart rate down, especially in a situation like this.

"Quit moving around!" the boy snapped. He reached up and grabbed hold of a bump in the wall. Then the unpredictable happened. The rocks broke away from his grasp and we fell.

I heard the guy bearing Zarah scream something to his falling companion. Were we going to die? My stomach twisted from the decent and my eyes watered from helplessness. I could do nothing but either hold on or let go.

The boy I clung to dear life growled and reached both arms to the rock face. The moment his fingers made contact with the rough exterior, there was a burst of red mist. He screamed in pain as the wall scraped against his fingertips, leaving behind a trail of blood. Crimson droplets seemed to float around us as we continued to fall into the grey nothing.

"Grahh!" We gradually came to a stop. Tiny pebbles fell into our faces. Zarah and the man was only a speck, measuring the distance between us now. My heart pounded and I took deep breaths but it was nothing compared to the wheezing I heard from my saver. I could feel his back move with every struggled huff and wondered in amazement why this kid was risking his life for me.

"Just hang on a bit longer," he encouragingly said and I contemplated if he said it more for himself than for me.

"I'm so sorry! That was all my fault!" I wanted to cry.

"It wasn't your fault, it was the rocks. It should have been stronger."

I laughingly exhaled, but caught myself. This was no laughing matter and I was surprised by the boy's attempt to lighten my spirits when his condition was worse than mine.

He shivered, and then grunted as he reached one shaking hand up and continued to climb the rock wall. I wanted to ask him all sorts of questions, but decided against it. He needed to focus and I didn't want to bother him again. I examined his hands, bloody, probably scratched completely raw underneath. Small red rivulets ran down the course of his trembling arm.

I wanted this to be over. This stranger was better off without me. There was nothing I could do to help without getting in his way, so I buried my head into his shoulder and rested while I could. My life was in this guy's torn and bloody hands.

I was just about to dose off when a bunch of snow was unintentionally shoved into my face. We were no longer at the steep incline, but instead we were leveling out. I never thought horizontal would feel so good!

The top of what I presumed to be a mountain was covered with two feet of snow. I could tell by how far the boy's arm sunk in. The wind wasn't as harsh up here and I could actually get a good look around. There was a huge white castle up ahead. This must be where the doctor lived. The boy knelt erect and gazed up at the building.

"What a pretty castle," he said just before he collapsed into the ice crystals. I wanted to do nothing but rest, but my mind was not at ease. We were still on the edge of this cliff and who's to say it wouldn't break away at any moment?

I pushed against the ground and tried to lift myself from the boy, but to no avail. I realized I was tied to him with a single strip of white fabric I hadn't noticed before. Great! Now what? I couldn't carry the guy with just on good leg, and Zarah and the other man were nowhere to be seen. I was pulling at the strip, hoping it would break free, when I heard a 'kroosh' sound and felt a slight drop. My fear had come true. The cliff edge was breaking away.

I furiously grabbed at the ground, but it was all packed snow. There was nothing to hold onto. The layer we were previously resting on was separating into smaller chunks. We were falling again, but this time the boy was not awake to stop us.

I opened my mouth to let out a helpless scream, but was cut short as our decent abruptly stopped. I looked up into the face of a mysterious person. His pink hat shadowed his face against the sun and his arm was brown and furry as it held fast to the boy's arm. 'I have had enough of this!' I stared up into the figure's silhouette and pleaded, "Please! Get us out of here!"

The person seemed to nod and before I knew it, the unconscious boy and I were whisked away on the huge person's fuzzy shoulder. I finally relaxed at my change of fate and reluctantly let the stranger carry us to the white castle.

My head began to spin. The throbbing in my leg became more noticeable and breathing was difficult. My side hurt and I couldn't help but gasp in new found pain. I was laying on a hard surface now with two unknown voices floating around me. One was old but strong and the other was squeaky and small.

I was fading fast and could only make out a few words at a time.

"What… dressed like… opper…"

"… broken…inter… shall I oper…"

"…them…others."

None of it made any sense. Then the boy who saved me spoke in a raspy and shivering voice.

"My friend… She's my friend!"

And that was the last thing I heard…

I awoke to a faint 'tmp, tmp, tmp' sound. Glass clanked and objects were being moved around. I was inside what I assumed was the white castle. It was very warm now and foe that I was grateful.

I lifted myself from my resting place and winced at a sharp pain in my left side. How could I have not realized that before?

I looked around the chamber and noticed several chemistry sets, bottles with liquids, a fireplace, bookshelves, a door, and an archway, a table with a few chairs, a window, my bed, and a small brown creature with antlers at the same time it noticed me.

"Ah!" I pushed back.

"Eeek!" The critter threw itself against a bookcase, volumes fell everywhere. It scampered around the doorway and peeked opposite with its round body exposed.

"Uh… You're peeking the wrong way." I informed as the creature's eyes widened and it changed direction so it was more sneaky-like. It was still obvious; I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Get lost human!" Then a little more softly, "B-by the way, is your fever better?"

"Fever?" I quietly gasped as I raised a hand to my forehead. It felt warm but surely not enough for fever?

"Please, you shouldn't move around too much! You're still badly injured!" It held two hoofed paws up at me and motioned for me to lie back down. It looked like some kind of deer with its antlers poking out from either side of its pink hat. It had a white 'x' on the front. The deer was also wearing purple-ish pants around its plump form. I tried to move my leg, but it felt heavy and there was some pressure around my mid section. I figured he (assuming) was probably right.

I sighed, laid back down on the bed, and stared at the creature's questioning disposition.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Because I'm a talking reindeer! It's not normal!"

There was a crashing noise and the reindeer disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"Chopper, what's with all the ruckus!" It was the strong, old voice from before. "Go check on the two in the other room!"

"Yes, Doctor!" The reindeer's clicking hooves faded into the distance as the smoke cleared to reveal an elderly woman with a surprisingly youthful look. Her dark pants swirled on the left side, her shirt displayed some flower petals, and she wore various bracelets on her wrist. She also had a belly-button ring and wore a pair o sun glasses on her face as well as a pair of regular glasses on her head, which was covered with long, wavy grey hair.

"Kak kak kak kak. You seem to be doing better." She smiled wickedly as she approached my bedside.

"Are you the doctor?" I questioned. She placed a single finger on my forehead.

"100.76 degrees F," she calculated, "hmm, tolerable enough." The women lifted her sunglasses and continued.

"I'm Kureha, but just call me Doctor."

"Oh, finally, we made it," I sighed, thinking back to the back to the horrifying experience on the cliff side.

"The secret to my youthful appearance?" The woman suddenly asked.

"Wha…I …don't…" I stammered, slightly embarrassed to be discussing her age. Thankfully she cut me off.

"You're in the castle on the mountain top. You're lucky that kid brought you here or you would have been in a world of hurt."

"Where is he?" I wanted to make sure the boy was alright, that he didn't end up killing himself trying to help me.

"He's resting in the other room. Don't worry he'll recover and so will the other guy."

"Oh my gosh! Where's Zarah?" I couldn't believe I had forgotten.

"She's fine," she said as she gestured to the other side of the room where Zarah lay on a bed, sleeping. "I had to sedate her in order to fix her broken arm. It was done worse than your leg. What in the world were you girlies doing to end up like this?"

"It's pretty complicated." I smiled sheepishly.

There were some crashes before a very freaked out deer burst through dragging two bandaged boys behind him.

"DEER MEAT!" exclaimed the more familiar of the two.

"Wait Luffy, I'll cook it up!" yelled the blonde-haired teen.

I sat straight up and pulled the thick bed covers closer to me as if they would protect me.

"It's you guys!" I shouted in surprise.

"Incredible! They're up and about already?" said the doctor as the three wrestled on the castle floor.

"Delicious deer meat! The boy I guessed was Luffy continued to grab the deer.

"Hold on minute, don't eat him yet!"

"NO! I HATE YOU PEOPLE!" The poor creature's eyes were nearly popping out of his head in his terror.

"Is that a reindeer? He looks too anthromorphic." I asked.

"That's Chopper, your basic blue-nosed reindeer." Informed the elderly, young woman.

"A reindeer that talks…" I gazed interestingly at what little I could see of him in the tangled mess.

"Yes, well, that's because…" she paused just as the creature grew into a gigantic man. The hooves and antlers disappeared, but the pink hat and blue nose remained. I gasped remembering the mysterious figure from the cliff side.

"I'M NOT FOOD!" The reindeer-man knocked a good one over the guy's heads so that they fell face-first into the stone floor.

"… he ate the human-human fruit, which enables him to do anything a human can do." The doctor finished her statement.

"Human-human fruit?" I questioned. "I've never heard of such a thing." My attention was drawn back to the reindeer who hastily exited the chamber, exclaiming, "FIENDS!" I felt sorry for him.

Several minutes passes before the two boys regained their composure and started up a lively conversation with Doctor Kureha. My rescuer was dressed in blue denim shorts and a red, sleeveless vest with three yellow buttons. He wore a straw hat with a strip of red fabric around the bowl and sandals were the only things covering his feet. The other teen had on a vertically striped shirt, black pants, and dress shoes. I decided I was going to pull a ninja-move and eavesdrop on what they were saying and pretend to be resting. Maybe I can figure these guys out.

"Please, you have to join us, old lady!" said black-haired boy.

"Luffy is what you call yourself, right?" the doctor inquired.

"Yes," he replied just as a boot connected with his face and sent him flying across the room.

"Watch your mouth, boy! I'm still in my pert-and-perky 130's!"

I cringed at the age. 130 and she could kick like that? I, myself, hadn't expected to live past 85.

"What an amazing old crone!" said the other guy. He too, got the same treatment.

"You want me to become a pirate?" the doctor addressed Luffy who had quickly recovered. "Don't be ridiculous! I have no interest in the sea."

"Who cares if you're interested? Just do it and have an adventure with us! We just got us a weapons-maker and a new navigator, now we need a doctor!"

"Hold it one minute! I declared, sitting up from my phony sleep. "Weapons-maker? Navigator? Sounds a lot like me and my friend!"

Everyone's attention shifted to me.

"Of course, I'm talking about you guys. Zarah told us all about your talent on the way over here. The only way we can travel the Grand Line safely is with a navigator and you're going to do it."

I furrowed my brow at the boy's demand.

"No way! I am not becoming a pirate and neither is Zarah! We have more important things to do!" I paused, and then came back a little more loudly. "And just who do you think you are! Telling me what to do!It's not your call! Besides, recruiting should be the captain's job."

The other guy snickered at this.

"What's so funny!" I snapped at him.

"He is the captain." He smiled as he arose from the floor. He flooded his arms and bowed his blonde head as he continued to laugh.

"What!" I clapped my hands over my mouth. The boy stood up proudly and declared, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat pirates!"

My eyes opened wide as I examined the teenager, who was probably as old as I was. How could he possibly be a captain? He was just a kid and there wasn't much to see. The scar under his left eye was the toughest thing about him.

Luffy grinned from ear to ear, then stopped and looked behind him as if he heard something. Sure enough the tiny reindeer peeking, the wrong way, from the archway. The two boys immediately fell into a pursuit and the three of them ran to another door at the end of the room.

"Ahhh!" it screamed.

"Just you wait, Breezy, I'll make you a stamina-building reindeer stew!" the blonde man grinned

"Not if I eat you first!" exclaimed the doctor as she chased after the boys with butcher knives in either hand. I wanted to shout at the group but they were already gone from sight. How much had Zarah told them? I had to get out of here. I had to find Gertie and fly away, but Zarah was still sleeping. How long would it be until she awoke?

I lifted the covers and sluggishly dragged my right leg out, but it was still so heavy. I had been resting a long time and it took every bit of my diminished energy to move my leg to the edge of the mattress.

"Stay in bed!" a frantic squeaky voice shouted from the archway. It was the reindeer. "You're fever may be gone, but you're in no condition to be walking."

"So you're Chopper, right?" I asked. "Have you been taking care of me? Thank you very much!"

"Shut up!" I blinked in surprise. The reindeer started to sway its arms and smiled brightly. "Don't be ridiculous! I don't accept thanks from humans! Fool!"

I squealed in delight. "Kyaaa! You are so cute!"

The reindeer began to creep toward my beside like a frightened critter, ready to sprint. He reached over and poked at my hand. Then he hesitantly spoke.

"So, you guys are pirates?"

"I'm not, but those two boys are."

"Do you know if they have a pirate flag?"

"I'm not sure-probably. Are you interested in pirates?"

"Of course not!" The reindeer jumped back into the bookcase.

"Hey, calm down. It was just a question." An idea struck me. "You should go with them! Zarah and I might travel with them a bit, so I'll be there with you! Besides, I think they need a doctor on their team."

"FOOL! I can't live with humans! He jumped up from the mess of books "Besides, doesn't the way I look scare you? I'm a talking reindeer that walks on two legs!"

I leaned back against the wall. "I try not to judge people by their looks." My face dropped bit as I remembered how poorly I had judged the young captain. Then I smiled at the reindeer. "Maybe we can be friends?"

"…But I have a blue nose…" It sounded like one last attempt to frighten me.

"Well, what's wrong with that? Blue is my favorite color, and if it was any different, I don't think I would really care much." He blinked in surprise.

"HOLD IT, REINDEER!" The two dudes slid into the room from the side archway.

"EEK!" and they were off again.

"Hey, get out of here! I'm trying to rest!" I shook my fist at them, but they were gone again.

"Phew! Those brats are fast." It was the doctor. She sat in a chair and sighed.

"You disappoint me girly. I leave the room and you try to take my reindeer from me."

"He seemed like a great guy-and I would never steal him away without your permission, of course." I played along.

"Kak kak kak kak kak! You don't need permission. Take him if you want him." Her voice got serious. "But it will be hard to convince. He's got a deep wound in his heart that not even a doctor can heal."

"What do you mean?"

The atmosphere became very solemn as the doctor explained.

"When Chopper was born, his parents rejected him because he had a blue nose. He had to walk far behind the herd because he was different.

"That's so cruel!"

"Yes, but it gets worse. When he ate the devil fruit, he was laughed at and called names until they finally cast him out. The other reindeer wouldn't accept him, so he decided to live with the humans. But to them, he was a blue-nosed monster. He looked nothing like a normal reindeer and he wasn't completely human."

"This would make it nearly impossible for him to befriend anyone." I envisioned the reindeer lost and alone, with nowhere to go. Something ignited within me. "I'll be his friend! I don't know how much longer I'll be around but rest assured, he'll always have a friend in me!"

"Kak kak kak kak!" the doctor threw her head back and cackled like a witch. "You're the third person to accept him so easily."

"Third?" I asked.

"There was a quack named Doctor Hiriluk who lived in Drum Kingdom." Her eyes grew distant as she remembered some memory of the past.

"He gave Chopper his name and treated him like a son." Her mouth pulled up into a gentle smile. I did the same and wished the little reindeer were here so I could give him lots of love and hugging.

It was as if my wish was granted because Chopper came running through the open door on all fours. He looked like a normal reindeer now, save for the blue nose and accessories. The two boys followed and collapsed from exhaustion.

"Wapol's back!" Chopper panted nervously. I sat up a little in my bed and excitedly clapped my hands together.

"Waffles! Sounds great!" But my excitement soon disappeared as it was met with the troubled looks from both Doctor Kureha and Chopper.


End file.
